Lar
Lar, along with associates Cur and Mo, were three thugs hired by various villains, mainly Joker. Mo, Lar, and Cur aren't above going out where there's work for hire if The Joker is either in jail or not in need of their services. While they aren't particularly bright, they do provide needed muscle to the weaker of Gotham's underworld. They closely resembled three members of The Three Stooges, Moe, Larry, and Curly. They shared their namesake's trademark hairstyle: Mo had a black bowl cut, Lar had the ring of brown hair, and Cur was bald. History Lar and Cur helped Joker infiltrate the annual Gotham Laugh-Off competition, and were elected as Joker's self-appointed judges, supplying him with a bomb to destroy the terrified audience. Batman and Robin deflected the bomb with a batarang, then landed directly on top of Cur and Lar, sending the thugs crashing to the floor. Cur and Lar assisted Joker in kidnapping the mayor and trying to blow up Gotham City. They piloted his getaway airplane, but Joker threatened to machine-gun them if they did not let him get a good shot at Batman. They eventually crashed the airplane, and dodged machine gun fire by Joker, who had been knocked out by a small clown projectile fired by Harley Quinn with his finger on the trigger. Cur and Lar survived the crash, and crawled out of the wrecked plane. Cur and Lar would be joined by a new associate, Mo. Mo assisted Cur and Lar in preparing a sonic weapon with which Joker planned to use in order to massacre the Gothamites celebrating New Year's at Gotham Square.Although Cur captured and tried to hold Robin hostage,The three goons were promptly hurled by Batman off the Joker's entertainment platform as his fists crashed among them,although in the process of punching Lar,Batman was shot in the arm with a pistol by Joker.However,with Mo and his associates out of the way,Batman and Robin were able to capture Joker under a large bell. Batman and Creeper later caught the three thugs on their night off playing billiards, but Mo opened fire with a machine gun, promising Batman would never take him alive. Batman finally took down the three thugs. They would next come under the employ of Riddler. The trio tried in vain to save Riddler from Two-Face, who had disguised himself as The Judge. Powers and Abilities Mo, Lar, and Cur were always dressed like mimes, wearing black mime costumes and simple pale white makeup over their faces. They were skilled in hand to hand combat, and could jump with agility from building to building. They all possessed great strength. In other media Mo, Lar, and Cur appear as enemies in the video game Batman: Vengeance, based on The New Batman Adventures. During a cutscene in the game, Cur mentions they have worked before for Penguin, and had a salary of $10,000. Appearances *''Batman: The Animated Series'' **Make 'Em Laugh **Harleyquinade *''The New Batman Adventures'' **Holiday Knights **Beware The Creeper **Judgement Day *Batman: Vengeance Lar